Better Different than Ordinary
by CrimsonGear
Summary: Seamus and Luna don't exactly meet the requirements for 'normal', but they'd probably mesh together rather well. 1000 word dared drabble for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose


A late entry for the Truth/Dare game on HPFC... Because I'm a fool without a calendar or time management skills.

My dare was a 1000 word fic on Seamus/Luna for _Lady Phoenix Fire Rose_. Enjoy I guess...

* * *

Not for the first time Seamus sighed as his pumpkin juice exploded into his face. Stupendous! Not.

Beside him, Dean snickered. "Why not try something else - somehow I think pumpkin juice to brandy just isn't going to work."

"Or water and wine," Neville said quietly.

"I think it's Seamus and Transfiguration personally," Ron muttered.

"Oh like you're one to talk, Weasley!" Seamus yelled, "at least in first year I could actually get my feather in the air! And I didn't have a furry glass with a ruddy _tail_ on the end! Or curse meself to puke slugs! Seems to me like you're not all that good at magic either!" By the end of Seamus' rant both he and Ron were red: Ron with embarrassment, Seamus with rage.

"Your feather still blew up!" Ron cried defensively.

"Hey, enough fellas!" Dean shouted, trying to stop the two teens.

"Oh stuff this!" Seamus was on his feet now, he'd had enough. Teasing was fine, Seamus admitted he probably deserved it for causing explosions almost weekly, but really, coming from people he shared a dorm with - people he considered friends? That just hurt. In the next second Seamus had grabbed his bag and was halfway out of the Great Hall before his dorm mates began to call after him, all the while oblivious to the watchful grey eyes that followed Seamus.

"'Cha lookin' at Loony? Found a Gnargle?" a Ravenclaw boy teased loudly causing several others to chuckle, not that Luna was paying much attention.

"No... Just a poor lost soul," she answered in a dreamy tone that drew several funny looks.

"And now she sees souls!" the boy said theatrically, rolling his eyes, again causing the more cruel Ravenclaws to laugh.

Once again Luna ignored most of what was being said around her, although this was due to her being deep in thought, causing her to zone out as she recalled the look on the Griffindor - Seamus? - boy's face.

He had looked angry and hurt and Luna was fairly certain the beginnings of tears had formed on the boy's face before he left, although she couldn't figure out which emotion had caused them, it certainly wasn't a positive one.

"I'm going to see if he's okay," Luna said, rising from the table. "Do make sure to bring my schoolbook when you're finished borrowing them," she added, noticing the boy next to her had taken Luna's Charms textbook from her bag. Said boy just blinked as Luna almost floated from the room in the bizarre way that only Luna could.

* * *

Seamus stared when the door of the abandoned classroom he had taken refuge in opened. "Sorry Profes-eh?" Seamus stopped, noticing it wasn't a teacher who had found him, nor a Griffindor, but a Ravenclaw girl with long blonde hair and silver eyes so wide the girl kinda looked stoned. "You're that Loony Lovegood girl."

"It's Luna actually," Luna said with a shrug. "Why are you in here all alone?"

"What's it matter to you?" Seamus snapped, not wanting to be associated with an even worse outcast than himself. They all said the girl was crazy, talking about Gnargles and Crumple-Horned Snorlax or something or other - not that Seamus knew what either creature was, not being a reader of _The Quibbler_.

"You looked sad is all," Luna answered, drifting forward to sit on one of the desks near Seamus. "Was it about what your friends were saying about explosions?"

"How'd you hear that?" Seamus asked - the girl had been practically on the other side of the Great Hall for Merlin's sake!

"No one talks to me really, or at least, they don't have anything interesting to say, so I listen to what other people are saying," Luna answered, watching Seamus carefully.

"They said I was crap at magic because I make things explode," Seamus growled, glaring at the floor.

"That's not nice," Luna replied.

"I don't see what they're problem is - I mess with the potions because I wanna make them better, funner to do ya know?" Seamus said, not really paying attention to what he was saying and half-wondering if Luna was really paying attention or watching for imaginary bunnies next to his left ear.

"Mmm, potions can be rather dull, Horace fell asleep once," Luna agreed. "But that might have been because we were doing the Draft of Living Death."

Seamus wasn't sure how to react to that, so he ignored the last part of Luna's speech. "And I like trying out making me own spells - I'm sure plenty of people have caused explosions from making spells up - and one day mine'll work!"

"Why not stick with explosions?" Luna asked, causing Seamus to start.

"Eh? Why would I do that - everyone hates them!"

"I like explosions."

"W-well yeah... But... You're a bit weird - no offence," Seamus said awkwardly.

"Better weird than ordinary, I'd rather have fun being who I am, even if it's classed as 'weird' that hate myself for acting 'normal'," Luna reasoned. "Besides, Muggles like explosions too - isn't that all fireworks are?"

"Um... Yeah, I guess. So does that mean you like fireworks then?" Seamus asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes they're very pretty. Colourful explosions that paint the night sky - like your failed attempts at improving potions and making spells must make people happy that you're trying."

Seamus laughed humourlessly, "As if - sure people were amused in first year and some kids still get a kick from it, but seriously - how could anyone other than the Slytherins be happy I suck?"

Luna hopped of the desk and moved so she and Seamus were less than a foot apart, "Like this."

Luna leaned in softly and gently pressed her lips to Seamus' before lifting her arms to wrap around Seamus' back. Although the boy went rigid, he didn't move and Luna look that as a cue to continue.

"Don't stop trying, you make me smile."

* * *

Sappy I know, BUT exactly 1000 words.


End file.
